The Journey Back
by Marbel
Summary: Peter is stuck in our world. Has been for several years. When he comes across Wendy, can she help him?
1. Prologue

Disowner: I do not own Peter Pan or any other figures from the play. It all belongs to Barry. The storyline however is mine.

_Hallo people. It's been two years since I posted my last story and it's time for another one. This one won't be a one shot, but it has several chapters. _

_Enjoy!_

Prologue

The wind made the end of her nightdress flow behind her. Her silhouette could be seen in the moonlight. She stood like a statue, while her hair flowed like a curtain behind her. From below, you could think that it was a decoration of the house, if it wasn't so that she stood right behind a window frame.

Wendy stood behind the window in her bedroom. She didn't say anything, she knew that no words could make her dreams come true. So all she did was hope. It had only been a few years, but her hope left her alone sometimes. As the days passed by, her memories began to fade slowly or blurred. She remembered his form, but only like a dream. As if she had forgotten things and her mind had filled the empty places up, making him older than he probably was. Most of the time his voice was lost to her. She still remembers their adventures although she doesn't know the details anymore. But his name and the feeling of his touch, was what she needed.

Peter

_I know that it's really short, but the chapters will be much longer. R&R_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hallo everyone! Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 1

"Where am I?" was the first thing Peter said, when he opened his eyes.

"You're in my house. Lay still, you need to rest" someone said from behind him. Peter, who had tried to sit up, looked at the person and saw a male person. At first sight, he thought the man was in his thirties, but after a better look he decided the man was in his fifties.

"Who are you?" he asked, watching the man open the curtains of the room.

"I'm the one who took you in my house. That's all you need to know for now. The question is: Who are you?" the man answered, after he was finished en had turned to watch Peter.

"I..I...I don't know"

The man watched him closely, nodded and said: "Just what I thought. I think you will remember in time. I'll get you some food." And walked away.

Five minutes later he returned with a tray with food. Peter, who nonetheless had sit up, regarded him.

"Do I know you?" he asked. He hated being in the dark.

"No," was the simple answer.

"Then what am I doing here?"

"Rest, you need it"

Peter became frustrated, why wouldn't the man just give the answers?

"I won't rest till I know the truth" He said through clenched teeth.

The man stood beside his bed and put the tray beside it. Then he stood still for a long time.

"Fine," he finally said, "You want the truth, you will get the truth. I wanted you to rest, so you would have had a clearer head, but since you want to be stubborn... The problem is, there isn't much to tell. Three years ago I met you for the first time, you were a little boy then."

"Why don't I remember that?"

The man gave him a penetrating look. "Do you want to hear the story or not? Don't interrupt. Three years ago I met you. You were lost, actually exactly as you are now. You didn't know anything, you could only give me your name. I thought you were mad, you kept muttering about flying. It was rather unnerving, you know?"

For the first time the man showed an emotion. He smiled while his eyes stood far away, as if he remembered something good.

"I didn't know what I had to do to you," he continued. "So I brought you to an orphanage, while I searched for your parents. But no one came and you lived a whole year at the orphanage. You liked it, you were the leader of the little gang there. For some reason you called them Lost Boys."

The man shook his head and laughed. Peter stood still. Lost Boys, he thought, the words seemed to send a signal to his head and he saw a picture of boys in hunter clothes and swords. But as soon as he tried to grasp onto it, the picture disappeared. The man continued to talk.

"However, after a year I got a call. You had collapsed on the ground, and they asked whether I could come. When I came, you were already awake. Just like this time you asked who you were and who I was. The rest you can imagine. You lived another year at the orphanage and after precisely one year, you collapsed again. Again you didn't remember anything. But this time I took you in my house. And now it's happened for the fourth time, again the same day. There seems to be a curse on August the 15th."

The man took out a pipe and lit it. A few minutes they sat in silence, both in thought.

"But you do know my name." Peter finally stated.

"Yes, it's Peter," the man said absently. Suddenly he looked down he looked down at Peter and said:

"Perhaps you find her this year, my boy. It will solve your problem, I believe."

"Who? Who do I need to find?" Peter asked at once. The way the man spoke unnerved him.

"Ah," said the man, while he blow out some smoke, "If only I knew."

* * *

Wendy sighed and shut the window.

"He is not to come anymore." she whispered to herself.

She turned around, it was already past eleven and she should have been in bed. She was almost in her bed, when she gave up. She walked to the window again and opened it just a little bit. Just in case, she thought and went to bed.

It had been three years and she still hadn't heard a word from him. Her brothers remembered the adventures they had, but only blurry. Wendy was the only one who still believed in it with whole her heart. Peter, his name made her shiver. Although she didn't remember him well anymore and she hadn't seen him for three years, his name was enough to carry on.

After her visit to Neverland, her life had been completely different. Not only did she now have nine brothers, her aunt had still insisted that Wendy had reached the age to become a lady. Not even a month later she was living with her aunt, who would become her teacher. Her aunt was strict and there wasn't much time for daydreaming. It is a wonder, Wendy thought, that she still has so much hope and belief, even more than the boys have. The days, weeks, years passed by and Wendy truly became a lady. A few weeks ago, her aunt had announced that Wendy was old enough to court. Many girls waited for years for this moment, but Wendy hated it. To be coupled with a boy you didn't even know, wasn't her idea of fun.

At the moment it was weekend and Wendy was staying for a few days at her parents' house. Her parents allowed her to sleep in the nursery for once, so she could talk with the boys. Her aunt hadn't agreed with this, but had had little to say on the matter. So, just minutes ago, she had stood behind the window where it had all begun. Just standing there had given her such an odd feeling, as if Peter was nearby.

Wendy shook her head to shake the thought off. Peter wasn't nearby, it was impossible.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disowner: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Barrie._

_Wel, here is the second chapter. I hope you will like it._

Chapter 2

"You mean that I've been looking for someone for three years and I don't even know who?" Peter yelled. He was confused and he didn't like it. Also he was angry; he had no idea who he was and the knowledge that he had to find someone while not even knowing himself, was pretty frustrating.

"Well," the man said slowly, "We know it is a girl, so we can blot out half of the people."

Peter stared at the man, was he mad?

"Oh well, that's great, it means that I only have to search all the girls in the world." he said sarcastically, while he let himself fall on the bed. He groaned.

"This is a hopeless search." he stated.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"How can it not be a hopeless task? It's impossible, we need more clues!" Peter said frustratedly.

"Does it calm you to say that last time you almost had her?" the man said.

"Really? So, you know exactly where I should search? I mean, I suppose I've told you everything about it." Peter became excited suddenly. "I only have to work everything out a bit more and this girl can tell me everything about me!"

The man smiled sadly. "As glad I would be to help you, I'm afraid I cannot. Yes, you told me you had almost found her, but you didn't tell me everything. All I know is that she lives in this town, I could always find you in the center."

A girl, Peter thought, I don't like girls, they always cause problems.

"I think you should rest," The man said.

Peter looked at him. The man cared for him, yet he knew so little.

"May I at least know your name?" He asked.

"My name is Carlos Shove, but you always called me Car." The man stood up. "You should really rest now, otherwise I'll have the doctor on my back."

"Just one thing, why wouldn't you tell me at the beginning?" Peter asked quickly, he tried to get all the information possible.

Carlos turned. "I hoped you would remember. This is the fourth time I had to tell you my name, I hoped you had finally remembered it." The eyes of Carlos begin to glister at his small joke, but Peter saw the disappointment beneath.

"Sorry to displease you." He said after the man had left. Now that he was alone in his room, he got the tray and began to eat his food. In the meantime he looked around. The room was nice enough, it wasn't really big, but the decorations suited him. His eyes lingered on a painting, which hung on the other side of the room. It showed a fairy, long and small and she was flying around.

Suddenly Carlos came in and when he saw Peter, he began laughing. Peter, who wasn't at all surprised, quickly fell down in his bed.

"Peter," Carlos chuckled, "I've known you for four years, do you really think I was thinking you would go rest?"

Peter frowned. "Very funny."

"It is"

"No, it isn't. You know me longer than I know myself."

Carlos stopped laughing and just stood looking at him. Peter, who wanted to change the subject, pointed at the painting and asked: "Why does it hang there?"

Carlos looked. "You hang it there, after you had bought it in a shop. You're really crazy about it, although you would always say how it was not real. No, you would say: In real life fairies aren't always long and small and they're not always sweet. But you know, you always had your head in the clouds. Some stories that came out of it..." The man shook his head and then looked again at the painting. "You called it Tinkerbell."

"Really? Why?" Peter asked eagerly.

"We didn't know, it just came to you. We decided that it must be the girls name, however funny the name may be."

Peter stared hard at the picture. It warmed his heart, but it didn't fit completely.

"No," Peter finally said. "I don't think it's the girls name, but perhaps I can use it to find her." And though he could not explain why, Peter knew that it was true.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Wendy pulled the blanket further over her head to block out the sunlight.

"Wendy, wake up now!"

Her aunt stood in her room, searching in her closet for the right clothes.

"If you don't stand up now, I won't let you go to the ball tonight."

Great, Wendy thought sarcastically. She really didn't want to go. After a little battle with herself, she sighed and stood up. Soon after she was out of bed, her aunt rushed to her.

"Here, this dress you'll wear now and this dress you'll wear in the evening. I'll get the maid for help." And her aunt stormed out of the room.

Wendy, while still not fully awake, took the first dress and waited for the maid to come. She was back at her aunt's house and at midday she would have tea with a few friends of her aunt. Of course, all the friends had sons who were around her age. Wendy hated those teatimes. Her aunt would do all the talking and Wendy was only there to show off. Wendy's eyes turned to her window. When her aunt had found out that Wendy would stand hours before an open window, she had had the window locked. Only when Wendy was out of the house, the maids will open the window. Wendy had shouted and objected, but it had only deepened the opinion of her aunt.

"Dear Wendy," she had said, "It's for your own good. One day you will thank me."

Well, that day won't come quickly, Wendy thought. Andrea, the maid came in.

"Sorry miss, for the waiting. Madame wished to say something to me." Andrea smiled shyly.

"It's alright. The longer, the better." Wendy said. Andrea was a good girl, Wendy and her could get on together perfectly. Andrea was only a few years older than Wendy, but had worked as a maid in the house for already many years. Both of them didn't really like Wendy's aunt, who had a bond immediately.

"You're ready, miss." Andrea said. Wendy was startled out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, Andrea. Now I will go to my torture." Andrea hid a laugh with her hand.

"Madame waits for you downstairs."

Wendy walked out of the door and descended the stairs.

"Wendy, you look just as I thought you would." Her aunt commented. Wendy hid a grimace, her aunt was so selfish.

"The carriage stands before the house. Take your coat, so we can go."

"Yes aunt." Wendy replied.

Wendy signed and closed her eyes. I can do this, she thought. It's only a while till Peter comes to get you. Grabbing the chain with an old acorn, she got strength. Opening her eyes, she asked herself: When would he come?

_I hope you liked it. R&R_


	4. Chapter 3

_Here is chapter 3 for all of you. I'm glad that a few people have told me they like the story. I would like you to know that I've finished this story a while ago, so you can be sure that this story will have an end. For now, just enjoy the reading!_

Chapter 3

"I want to get out."

"No."

"Fresh air will do me good."

"No."

"Just for a while."

"No."

Peter was desperate. It had been three days since he had woken up, but still Carlos wouldn't let him go outside.

"There's a girl to find out there."

"The girl will also be there in a few days."

"Carlos, please."

Peter hated begging, but he was hopeless. Carlos looked up from his paper.

"Peter, you've been searching for three years. It won't matter if you start again today or next week."

"Fine, I will go to my room."

Carlos smiled. "Don't think you can escape from your room, it's too high."

"Who said I wanted to escape?" Peter asked slyly, closing the door behind him.

Carlos shook his head. "As long as he's back before dinner." he murmured to himself.

Peter was in his room. Watching down from his window, he saw that Carlos was right. If he jumped, he would break his bones for sure. Looking around for something useful, he saw nothing. Peter thought quickly, surely there must be a way out. If he had gotten away earlier, about which he had no doubt, there must be a row or something in his room. He began searching everywhere, until he found a ladder in his closet. Hide something where it is best seen, so it won't be suspicious, Peter thought and smirked. How clever. Fasting the end of the ladder to his window-pane, he let it fall down. It hung about a meter above the ground. Peter checked if it would hold him and began to climb down. Down below he let himself fall and breathed in the air. It was chilly outside and there was a strong wind, but Peter wouldn't let that stop him. Half running, half hiding, he ran to a road nearby. Now he was outside, he had to get to the centre. People were walking all kinds of directions, but Peter decided to go left. He had to start somewhere and most people were going that way. About ten minutes later, he arrived at a market. Peter smiled, he was there. Around the market were shops and cafés, she could be there too, he thought. "I need a plan," he said to himself. Nothing good came up in his mind, so he decided to walk around and sometimes he would say the name Tinkerbell. First he went for a walk round the market. Though it was the first time he was here, he wasn't interested in the buildings. He only looked at the girls, younger than twenty.

"Tinkerbell," he said suddenly. A girl stopped and looked at him. Peter noticed and looked back. The girl spoke.

"Is it your cat's name?"

"No," Peter answered and wrote this girl off of his list of potentials. He walked on, but the girl wouldn't let him go.

"Tinkerbell is a strange name, you know."

"It is not a cat!" Peter hissed.

"Then what is it?" The girl insisted.

Peter stopped walking and turned to her.

"I don't know, it isn't anything. It just came to my head. And now, if you excuse me, I want to be alone."

The girl was hurt. "Alright, but I guess I'll see you at some ball, or not?"

Peter ignored the question and walked further. After some time he looked behind to see if the girl followed him, but it wasn't so.

PLONK! Suddenly he fell to the ground.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry!" he heard someone say. Peter stood up quickly and looked down. A girl lay before him, trying to stand up.

"Here, let me help you." He stuck out his hand and the girl took it, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." the girl said. Peter couldn't help it, but when their hands touched, his heartbeat became quicker.

"No, it's my fault. Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl looked up finally and Peter stared at her blue eyes. Her eyes, he had seen them before, he was sure of it. He saw her eyes widen, when theirs met. It was only a few seconds, but for Peter it was years their eyes locked.

"I should go. My aunt, she'll be worried where I am." the girl said, turning away.

Peter grabbed her arm. "Wait! What's your name?" He asked impatiently.

"I should really go." The girl was trying to free her arm.

"Please, I want to see you again." Peter stepped closer and the girl stood still at once. Then she smiled.

"Meet me at the ball tonight." she said and with that she freed herself and ran away.

* * *

Wendy didn't know what to do. Her mind was spinning. His face, his eyes. Was it possible? She shook her head. No, this boy was older than her Peter and he obviously hadn't recognised her. Peter would remember her, she was sure of it. Wendy looked down at herself, she had grown a fair bit since her adventure in Neverland. No longer was she a girl, but her face were the same. If Peter should see her, he would be able to remember as Wendy. Wendy shook her head again and went for the carriage. Her aunt was there already waiting for her.

"Wendy! Where were you? I thought you had been kidnapped or something." Her aunt yelled, almost hysterically.

"I was being held up, aunt." Wendy answered. Her aunt visible relaxed.

"Was it a boy?" she asked sneaky.

"Yes."

"Was it the son of Mrs. Plummer?" Her aunt asked hopefully. She however didn't wait for an answer. "Oh, he is such a charming boy and quite wealthy too. Hold on on him, Wendy."

Wendy opened her mouth, but closed it again. It was no use to tell her aunt that it was a boy on the street, her aunt would only get mad at her that she had bumped someone.

She went into the carriage and they left. Wendy looked behind her through a small window, her eyes searching for the boy she had just met. Even if he isn't Peter, she thought, it won't hurt to talk to him. Her heart was telling her that the boy was a good friend to hang around with and perhaps her aunt would think she had found a boy. Wendy frowned, she really hoped the boy was a bit wealthy, not that it did matter to her, but otherwise her aunt wouldn't approve of him. _Meet me at the ball tonight, _she had said, but she didn't even know whether he was going to the ball.

The carriage stopped, they had arrived home. Stepping out, she was surprised to find her friend Clarise waiting there for her.

"Clarise." she shouted.

"Wendy, don't shout, please." Her aunt reprimanded her.

"Wendy, it's good to see you." Clarise walked to her.

"Shouldn't you be dressing for tonight, child?" Wendy's aunt asked Clarise, it was obvious that she wanted her gone.

"I'll be gone in a second madame. I only wanted to speak to Wendy for a moment." Clarise replied and she and Wendy walked away.

"What is it?" Wendy was curiously.

"I met a boy on the street today." Clarise looked at her, while saying this.

"Well, there are many boys on the street. What's so special about this one?"

"He was saying the name Tinkerbell."

Wendy stopped. "That's a weird name." She said calmly, but her heart was beating loudly.

"Yes it is, there's only one person who has said the name before." Clarise said, her staring was beginning to irritate Wendy.

"You know I don't talk to boys about dreams, he couldn't have it from me." Wendy answered somewhat peevishly.

"Yes, I know. I only wanted to check it. Because if you knew him, you should have made him meet me. He was so handsome." Clarise gazed with far away-eyes.

"I should go, I'll meet you tonight." Wendy said and she walked to the house. This boy Clarise talked about and the boy she had met today, were they the same? She wondered. There was only one boy who knew the name Tinkerbell and that was Peter. Wendy smiled. 'I guess I found out about this boy tonight', she thought. 'It is time for me to prepare myself.'

_R&R please_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hallo everyone! Here's another chapter. I know it's short, but it's an important piece. Here Wendy and Peter meet._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Peter was standing in front of a mirror. He didn't like the clothes he was instantly wearing, they were killing him. Why did everyone here wear such tight clothes? He sighed. After he had come back to his home, Carlos had been waiting for him.

"_Why do I have the feeling that you've been out?" It had been a rhetorical question._

"_Carlos, I've found her! And I will meet her tonight!" Peter had yelled excited._

"_Really?" Carlos had asked, not convinced._

"_Yes, yes really. I just know it is her." Peter could not stand still for a moment._

"_How do you know?" Carlos had asked sceptical. "You've been searching for three years and now, all the sudden you've found here. The day after you've woken up again with no memory."_

"_I just know, trust me." _

_Carlos had seemed to be thinking. Then he had stood up of his chair._

"_Well, since you are so certain, I guess I will give you a chance. You said you'll meet her tonight, where?"_

"_She said: meet me at the ball tonight."_

_Carlos had seemed to understand._

"_There is a ball tonight by the family Hold, they want to show off their house." Carlos had looked at Peter. "We need to find you some fitting clothes, this will be your first ball."Carlos had smiled slightly with twinkling eyes._

And now he was standing for the mirror. In five minutes he would leave the house. 'What was the girls name, who was she?' He wonderd. Somehow he knew he had seen her before, but he did not know when and where. Peter laughed at himself, he didn't remember anything, so why did this bother him so?

"Peter, it's time to go." Carlos yelled from downstairs. Peter took one last glance in the mirror and went for the waiting carriage.

The ride wasn't long, but Peter was anxiously. Maybe tonight all his secrets would be revealed. When he get out of the cab, he could feel the nerves in his body. Inside the mansion already were many people. Peter searched for the girl, but it was difficult. Suddenly the girl he had seen earlier showed up before him.

"Hello, I didn't knew you would be here" She said with a big smile.

"No, I didn't knew either." Peter said, while he tried to get around her.

"My name is Clarise White, pleased to meet you" she said and stuck out her hand.

Peter didn't took it. "Pleased to meet you too, now, if you'll excuse me." but Clarise wouldn't let him go.

"You really need to meet my friends. I'm sure you'll like them." She took his arm and lead him to a corner. "You will dance, won't you?" Clarise asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." Peter said uneasy, he didn't know if he could dance.

"Wendy, here's the boy I've told you about." Clarise said to a girl whose back was turned to them.

When she turned, Peter inhaled sharply.

* * *

Wendy turned and saw the boy from that midday standing before her. They looked at each other.

"Hello, my name is Wendy Darling. It's a pleasure." she said, curtsying slightly.

"Miss Darling, the pleasure is al mine." He said, while giving her a little bow.

"May I know your name, sir?" Wendy asked nervous, his name would tell her who he was.

"The name is Peter." Wendy's mind screamed **_Peter_** and her heart began to beat very fast, but from the outside she stayed calm.

"Sure you have a surname, sir."

"I suppose it's Shove, miss." He said. Wendy's eyes widened lightly, the family Shove was one of the wealthiest in London.

"You're not sure?" she asked, taking in his hesitation. But before he could give an answer, Clarise spoke.

"Well, mister Shove. Shall we dance?" she asked, taking him away.

Wendy saw Peter glancing back at her, but didn't say anything. Peter, Wendy's mind circled. His name was Peter. And according to Clarise he was saying Tinkerbell. This was too good to be happening.

"Wendy," she heard her aunt calling. "Do you know who that was?" Her aunt was completely excited.

"Yes, that was Peter Shove." Wendy said, still looking at the form of Peter, who was now dancing with Clarise.

"Exactly, why didn't you go dancing with him? Just because Clarise is your friend doesn't mean that she may have whatever she wants. He's perfect, Wendy." Wendy listened only half, her eyes were glued to Peter.

"Yes, he is." she whispered.

Her aunt was positively glowing. "Use your charms, then." She said and walked away.

The dance was finished and Peter en Clarise returned.

"You're a good dancer." Clarise said to Peter. Peter smiled.

"Mr. Shove..." Wendy began.

"Please, call me Peter." Peter interrupted.

"Alright, Peter. I heard from Clarise you were saying the name Tinkerbell." Wendy glanced at Clarise for a confirmation. She nodded.

Peter seemed uneasy. "Yes, well. It's just a name. My father had told me that I call a painting that way." Wendy was disappointment. Her Peter hadn't a father and Tinkerbell wasn't a painting. Perhaps he saw the disappointment in her eyes or he had just thought about it, but he said: "Thought I'm pretty sure it's the picture in the painting who wears the name." That didn't help, Wendy thought. Behind them the orchestra began a new song.  
"Miss Darling, may I have this dance?"

_R&R_


	6. Chapter 5

_I know, I know. I haven't posted for a long time and now this chapter is really short. I'm sorry. I promise I'll post a new chapter rather soon, while I still have vacantion._

Chapter 5

Peter and Wendy walked to the dance floor. Peter looked at Wendy, she was beautiful. She was the one, the one he had sought for so long. He was sure of it. He had observed Wendy while he talked to her and had concluded that she knew him. It was as if she already knew the answers of the questions she asked. He saw it in the way her eyes never were surprised with his answer and how her questions were deeper.

"Have we met before?" Peter asked, while they took their position.

"No, Peter. I've never met before a Shove." Wendy replied. Peter persisted.

"I'm sure I've seen you before." He saw Wendy quickly glance at him.

"Aren't you sure about your surname?" she asked, completely changing the subject.

"I'm adopted." Peter answered. "I don't know my real name."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Wendy said with her head downwards, but Peter could almost see the smile on her face.

"Don't be." was all he said back. There was a silence between them, but it was comfortable. Peter twirled her around.

"What's on the painting? I mean the painting that you call Tinkerbell." Wendy asked.

"A fairy."

Peter felt Wendy's body stiffen in his hands. The pair fell still and let go of each other. Wendy looked hard at Peter.

"What's wrong? Wendy?" Peter asked concerned.

Wendy hands trembled when she took off a chain and showed it to him.

"Do you recognise this?"

Peter took the chain and looked good at it. The pendant was an acorn. He touched it.

"Why does it look so familiar?" he whispered. His hand wrapped itself around the acorn. His eyes searched in Wendy's eyes, who was watching his reaction.

"Why do I think that I should know it?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Wendy smiled sadly. "Oh, Peter. What has happened to you?"

"So you do know me after all?"

"Yes, but I didn't knew for sure first. You're so different."

"I don't know what happened to me. Carlos Shove found me three years ago on August the 15th.

Wendy looked pensive. "August the 15th, that's weird. It was August the 14th when we came back from Neverland." When Wendy said the name Neverland, Peter felt suddenly happy.

"Neverland," he said, just to feel that feeling again.

"You don't remember it, do you?" Wendy said quietly. Peter shook his head and looked again at the acorn.

"Can I have it?" he asked abrupt. Wendy looked indecisive, but nodded then.

"You can have it back."

"Back?"

"There is a lot that I can tell you, but there's more that I cannot."

"Tell me what you know, please."

"Excuse me," Peter and Wendy were startled. A man had approached. "This is a dance floor and since you're not dancing.."

"We'll go, sir." Wendy said.

"Wait, perhaps can I have this dance?"

* * *

Wendy looked from Peter to the man and back. Peter needed her, but she couldn't tell her story here, at a ball. Peter looked back at her and nodded, before he walked away. Inside Wendy signed. Peter did still understood her, even without speaking. Wendy took the man's hand and prepared for the dance. While her feet did the bounded steps, her head was elsewhere. It had been her Peter. Her Peter, but he had a loss of memory. Would he ever be the same? Yet, Wendy smiled, the way he had looked at her and his smile were still the same. Only his manners were different. Wendy decided that she wanted Peter to help, either to help him remember or just to support him. When the dance ended, she excused herself and went to the side of the room. Peter was waiting there for her. In his hands he hold two glasses with juice in it.

"Thank you." Wendy said, taking one glass.

"You're welcome." Peter smiled and Wendy felt butterfly's in her stomach. Stop it, she reprimanded herself. You're going to help him, no need to get lovesick again.

Peter stuck out his hand and Wendy took it. They went outside, Wendy glanced backwards to her aunt. Her aunt smiled and waved. Wendy smiled also, but not per se to her aunt, she smiled for the luck she was now feeling.

Once they were outside, Peter faced Wendy. His face was seriously.

"Wendy, can you tell me what you know?"

"Are you sure now is the right time?"

"Why not?"

Wendy looked around her. There was nobody.

"It's a long story and if we stay away too long, people will talk."

Peter took a step closer and he whispered in her ear: "Let them." Wendy shivered from delight. Peter obliviously felt it too, because he smirked. He looked exactly the same as she remembered and she felt all her resistance fall away.

"Well, let us sit down, because it'll take some time."

They sat down and Wendy began.

"It started all three years ago, when Nana took your shadow."

_Please leave some review_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter had listened to her story. All the things she was telling, they were laughable, and yet, they sounded so true. Sometimes, when she spoke about things, he would see flashes, but before he could really get them, they were gone.

"You disappeared and we never saw you again. My brothers remember you now only very little and the lost boys are not much better off," Wendy ended.

"And you?" Peter asked.

"I waited. I know I promised not to become a lady, but it happened. It made me scared, but I still hoped," Wendy said shyly.

Peter said nothing, he was thinking.

"How about you? What has happened to you in these three years?" Wendy asked curiously.

Peter told her all he knew, including his memory loss every year.

"Wendy? There are you. Come, we're going home." Wendy's aunt arose from the shadows. Wendy stood up. Peter was surprised, was she just going? But their talk wasn't over yet; he still had so many questions.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shove. I must go." Wendy curtsied and turned around. Peter stood up too.

"Miss Darling, wait. Can we meet again, soon?" He looked at her. "Very soon."

Wendy looked at her aunt, begging with her eyes. Her aunt answered for her.

"Do you mean you want to court her?"

Peter took one look at Wendy. "Yes" he said at once. Wendy's face lit up and Peter could feel the sun inside him shine.

"Can we see each other tomorrow?" Peter asked.

"See me at one o'clock at the marketplace," Wendy replied and she and her aunt left. He could just hear Wendy's aunt talk to Wendy about being uncivilised, because she had been so long alone with a boy. Peter hummed. Maybe tomorrow he would know the solution.

The next day Peter waited for Wendy to come. He was half an hour too early. The night had been weird. At first he couldn't sleep at all, the story Wendy had told circled through his head. Tinkerbell had been his fairy; he had looked at the painting. It did explain a lot, he had thought. What impressed him the most was that he was able to fly and that he had lived in another world. How?, he wondered, how could he fly? And why has everything gone away? He knew he had been found one day after he had left Wendy. That wasn't just coincidence, he was sure of it. His problem had something to do with Wendy. He just didn't know what and it kind of scared him. Wendy, just thinking about her, lit up his heart, but also she had the solution and he needed to know it. After hours he finally had made it to sleep, but his dreams had been filled with blurred pictures. Once he thought he saw a small fairy flying around, but she had slipped away. When he woke up, all he saw was the painting and suddenly he had known how his real fairy had looked like.

Now he was waiting for Wendy to come.

"Peter!" He heard at once. He twisted and saw Wendy walking quickly to him.

"You're early" she said, her eyes bright.

"So are you" Peter answered slyly.

Wendy laughed. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Let's go to the park. It's beautiful there."

"Alright, you lead the way." He took her hand. Wendy looked at him, while they walked.

"You know, perhaps the park will help you."

"How come?"

"When you ran away as a child, you ended up in Kensington Garden. It was there that you met Tinkerbell and went to Neverland."

They walked on. "You know," Peter began, "I remember how Tinkerbell looked like. When I woke up, I recollected it again."

"That's great" Wendy exclaimed. "It's means that your memory is getting back." She smiled, but Peter looked behind her mask.

"You're not happy." he stated simply. Wendy's smile faltered for a moment, but she hid it quickly.

"Why wouldn't I? It's fantastic news." She said.

Peter shrugged, he would find out anyway. In the mean time they had arrived in Kensington Garden.

"Well, this is it." Wendy whirled with her arms wide. Peter looked around. It was a nice garden, but that was about it.

"What do you think? Do you feel anything?" Wendy stare was penetrating.

Wendy looked hard at Peter. Maybe this was it. This was where it had begun for Peter, maybe it would start here again. She could sense Peter was uncomfortably with her stare, but she needed him so think. Suddenly he turned and looked at something.

"Can we go to that tree there? He asked, pointing at the greatest tree in the park.

"Sure" Wendy nodded and they went there. How closer they came to the tree, how quicker Peter moved. A few meters before the tree Peter stopped. Wendy decided to back down a bit and stood twenty feet behind him.

"Hello" she heard Peter say. Wendy didn't see anything, as did Peter. He turned to her and said:

"Here is something about this tree. But it's scared, I think."

"Maybe you're not yet ready." Wendy suggested.

"No, I know I am. I can feel it." Peter said and his eyes shone with determination.

"Tinkerbell, where are you. Please, I need you." Peter whispered to the tree. Then Wendy saw a small light and she gasped. Peter didn't hear here, for he was focused on the light.

"Hello Tinkerbell, did you miss me?" He asked and he smirked. At that moment Wendy saw for the first time Peter Pan again.

Clearly Peter en Tinkerbell were speaking rapidly with each other and she was forgotten. Wendy smiled sadly, it was as she had predicted. Peter didn't need Wendy, he would leave her soon. She walked away and sat down on a bench. She was really happy for Peter, she was. She just hoped she could be more selfish and keep him with her. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She sat there for some time, when she heard her name.

"Wendy!" Peter was running to her.

"I've great news. I was speaking with Tink and all the sudden I remember everything. Wendy, I remember! I remember Hook and the lost boys, just everything. Isn't it great?" The words were rolling so fast out of his mouth, that he struggled with them.

"Yes, Peter. It's fantastic." Wendy said and hugged him. Peter clung to her and slowly she felt him calm down from his euphoria.

"Why did you go?" he asked.

"I wanted to give you some time alone with Tinkerbell. I couldn't help you anymore, she needed to do her job."

Peter released itself a bit from their embrace and lifted her face with one hand, so she had no way but to look at him.

"You can always help." He said seriously. Wendy could feel the tears prickle again and looked away, but Peter turned her head back.

"What is it?" He asked. If Wendy hadn't felt so sad right now, she would have laughed. Peter was standing there so caring and just lovely, it looked like one of her best dreams.

"It's just ... You'll go back to Neverland now, wont you?" Wendy asked in a small voice. She heard Peter sign and then he closed their embrace again. Wendy could feel his heart beat as she snuggled against him. Peter rested his chin lightly on her head when he spoke again.

"Neverland is my home. You know, it's always winter when I'm not there."

"You'll forget me." Wendy stated. She understood it now. Three years she had hoped that Peter would come back, because he loved her. He never came, because he had amnesia. The truth was, however, that their love, or in any case, her love wasn't enough for him to remember her. Neverland made you forget things quickly, and so he would also forget her.

"No, I won't. I swear I won't. But I'm not leaving yet."

"You're not?" Wendy asked surprised.

"No, because I still can't fly. I need to fly to Neverland, you know." And he laughed quietly about his small joke. Even Wendy giggled. She released herself.

"Do you have any idea how to fix this problem?" She asked him.

"Well, Tink said you could help, but otherwise I have no idea." Peter said uncertainly.

"I'll help." Wendy stated.


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating so long. I hope this piece will make it up with you. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 7

They had left Kensington Garden and were standing in a wide field.

"How do you know this place?" Peter asked. The field was surrounded by trees, so that it was quite secret.

"I found it one day, when my brothers and I were playing games."

"It's wonderful." Peter said.

"Not only that, but it's really handy. Nobody can see what we're doing here, so you can do as crazy as you want." Wendy laughed and fell down in the grass.

"I thought you were scared that people would think the wrong things about us." Peter teased. Wendy playfully gave him a glare, but talked on.

"You know," she said, "Sometimes I come here to relax. My aunt often gets me on my nerves."

Peter fell next to her on the ground. Wendy looked at him, smiling.

"You shouldn't be lying, you should be flying."

Peter frowned slightly. "How do you fly?" He asked seriously and Wendy also frowned.

"What I needed at that time were happy thoughts and pixie dust," she said slowly, trying hard to remember every detail. She rolled over, so that she lay on her belly. "However, you only needed happy thoughts. I guess that's because you belong to Neverland."

Peter thought. He had had many times happy thoughts, why hadn't he been flying then? He told Wendy this.

"It's not that strange." She said after a while. "When you lived in Neverland, you hadn't any bad thoughts. Now, however, you do. You probably need a stronger happy thought to work."

Peter nodded, that sounded logical. There was a comfortable silence. Peter thought hard, what was his happy thought? As he secretly looked at Wendy, he had a pretty good idea. He recalled the thimble she had given him once. Where had he lost it? He searched and found it in his pocket. He took it out and watched it. It was the chain with the acorn. Something so little and yet it had so much meaning to him. Holding it high, he showed it to Wendy. She gasped and took it with great pleasure from him.

"You remember that you gave it to me?" she asked, looking at it.

"Yes, you called it a kiss." Peter smirked.

"So I did."

Peter watched her. Her eyes were half closed as she remembered the adventure three years ago. She was completely comfortable with him for she was fully relaxed. Every time they touched, he felt shivers running down his stomach. A plan was forming in his mind. He grinned.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just this." He said and then he tackled her and started tickling her.

"Mercy, mercy, please." Wendy yelled, trying to escape his hands.

"Only if you kiss me" Peter said sneaky. Wendy immediately stilled her movements.

"What?" She asked slightly shocked. Peter hands stopped.

"Only if you kiss me." he whispered. He stared down at Wendy. They lay in the perfect position, he suddenly reflected. Wendy was on her back and Peter was on his stomach directly next to her. He moved a bit, so that his face were only inches from Wendy's.

"Kiss me" His eyes were searching for hers. Wendy was looking at him, her eyes wide open and exploring his face. Her hand found his face and her fingers traced it. Her fingers found his mouth, his nose and cheeks. Everywhere she touched him, he felt his skin burn.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and closed the distance. Gently he pressed his lips on hers. He could feel Wendy responding and smiled. He felt completely happy.

* * *

Seconds later Wendy opened her eyes, she was feeling wonderful. She still clung to Peter and she had the feeling she was flowing. She looked down and shouted:

"Peter!"

"Hmmm" was her only response, his nose was busy nuzzling her neck.

"Peter, please. Look down."

She felt Peter stop and move.  
"I'm flying!" he exclaimed. Wendy laughed.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you." Wendy said softly, while she wiped a lock of his hair away. Peter beamed at her, a wide grin appeared on his face. After a while Peter looked into the distance.

"All is right again." He said, more to himself than to Wendy.

"Let's go for a ride." He said then looking again at Wendy, letting her go except for her hand. Together they flew through the air, around the Big Ben like last time. Landing gentle on the roof, they looked down. It was still midday, but the city was beautiful.

"To think that this town is filthy, because of the industry." Wendy breathed. She could feel Peter look at her.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"Yes," Wendy pulled her eyes away from the view en turned to Peter. "Perhaps I'm not always happy, but I like my life here."

"Will you miss me?"

Wendy smiled sadly. "Everyday"

Suddenly Peter grinned. Wendy saw it and asked herself not for the first time that day whether it was a good sign.

"What?" she asked reserved.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Should I be afraid?" Wendy asked playfully.

"I was thinking about the reason that I can fly again." Wendy blushed lightly. Peter chuckled.

"I don't think it was a memory I needed."

"Well, then you have a problem. It's high impossible that I need to... to..."  
"Kiss" Peter helped. Wendy blushed somewhat more.

"Yes, kiss you every time you want to fly."

"Well, I think we can arrange something" Peter winked at her and then looked again to the city below.

"I need you to be with me. The kissing part is just an added thing, though I quiet liked it."

He took her hand and squeezed. "Come, I'll take you home." He jumped and took Wendy with him.

Flying again was marvellous. Wendy hadn't felt so light in years. She glanced at Peter, he looked radically with his refound power. Full of confidence he steered them between buildings and he played with the height in the air. Suddenly Peter turned his head to her and caught her watching him. He smirked. Wendy quickly looked down with a small smile. She remembered his words.

'I need you to be with me'

She felt her inside shiver every time she thought about these words. 'I need you to be with me' A wide smile spread through her face.

"What's so funny?" Wendy shook her head.

"Ah, please, Wendy?" Peter begged her.

"I just remembered something." Peter frowned and then his eyes began to sparkle and he raised an eyebrow.

"Was it a scene that happened just a few minutes ago?" He asked laughing. Wendy blushed slightly.

"No, not that. But it had to do with you."

"Well, about who else would you think?" Peter laughed merrily and pulled her closer. "I also thought about you." he whispered softly. Wendy thought she couldn't be more lucky. She beamed at him and hold his hand closer. Peter returned her gesture and then pointed with his other hand.

"We're almost there. There's your house" Wendy signed, but nodded. Peter and she landed on the ground a few yards from her house.

"It must have been a great day for you." Wendy said. "You've found your memory back and you can fly again." She didn't want to think about the consequences, not while she was so happy at the moment.

"Yes," Peter said, while he caressed her hand lazily and unconsciously. Wendy concentrated only at that movement for a moment.

"When will you go back to Neverland?" She finally asked, desperate and at the same time anxious for the answer.

"First I need to talk to father. I can't just leave." Peter said.

"And then?"

"I don't know." Peter shrugged. "I can't wait too long, Neverland waits for me. Yet I don't want to leave."

"You should go. King of Neverland" Wendy laughed and curtsied, hidden her true feelings. Peter didn't laugh, he waited for her to stand again.

"You don't want me here?" he asked and he seared her eyes for clues. Wendy looked back.

"Don't ask me that. That isn't fair" she said. She didn't break the eye contact. She had waited three years for him, now she knew that he hadn't forgotten her and that he did love her. It was more than she could have hoped for. Now it was time to let him go, to have him the destiny he was made for. It was time to let him go to Neverland.

"That's not an answer." Wendy took a deep breath, closed her eyes and prepared herself.

"No, I don't want you here." She heard Peter's sharp inhale.

_A small cliffhanger, the next part will come soon (I mean it!). _

_R&R_


	9. Chapter 8

_Here's chapter 8. It's just a small between-piece. The next chapter will be much longer._

_Last time:_

_"You don't want me here?" he asked and he seared her eyes for clues. Wendy looked back._

_"Don't ask me that. That isn't fair" she said. She didn't break the eye contact. She had waited three years for him, now she knew that he hadn't forgotten her and that he did love her. It was more than she could have hoped for. Now it was time to let him go, to have him the destiny he was made for. It was time to let him go to Neverland._

_"That's not an answer." Wendy took a deep breath, closed her eyes and prepared herself._

_"No, I don't want you here." She heard Peter's sharp inhale._

Chapter 8

"You don't?"

"No." There was silence, but Wendy knew Peter hadn't left. He still held her hand.

"I don't believe you," she suddenly heard. Wendy frowned and opened her eyes. Peter looked at her, visibly relaxed. This wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"Why not? Why would I want you here?" she shot at him.

"Because you wouldn't have waited three years for me, if you didn't want me. You wouldn't have helped me, kissed me, flew with me." Peter said bluntly. "Also, you couldn't look me in the face when you said it." Peter took her face in his hands. "You can't lie to me, Wendy." He whispered. His face came closer, just an inch away from her own.

"Peter, I don't know if ..."

Peter silenced her with his lips. Wendy kissed him back. The feelings he gave her, made her shake. Peter's arms came around her waist and held her to him. After a few moments he stopped and grinned smugly.

"I knew you want me." He said. Wendy knew she was beat.

"Oh, you! Alright, I want you to be here, but that doesn't help anything. You need to go to Neverland." She said, hiding her head in his chest. She felt his lips kiss her hair softly.

"I should go, to father that is. Wendy, please think. Yes, I must go to Neverland, but you can come also. I would be so happy if you came."

Wendy lifted her head and opened her mouth to say something, but Peter stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Just think about it." He said and then he flew away. Wendy looked after him and then went to face the house. While walking to it, she thought about Peter's words. She had told him on the Big Bang she was happy with her life. She really was, but the question was whether she would be happier in Neverland with Peter. At the moment she would say yes, but to leave her whole life behind. Her friends, family, everything, it was a huge sacrifice.

"Wendy!" someone yelled. Wendy looked who called her and saw her aunt.

"Wendy, where's Mr. Stove? What a mindless boy, to let you walk home alone!"

"Please, aunt. Peter brought me home. Just not to the door."

"Peter, eh? It seems like you've found each other quite nicely. Oh, Wendy. I'm so happy for you! Think of all the money he has, you'll be a wealthy woman." Her aunt jubilated. Wendy just looked at her aunt and said nothing in return. She walked past her aunt and to her room. Once she was there, she let herself fall onto the bed. Should she go with Peter to Neverland? Yes, said her heart. No, said her head. It's foolish to ran away. Who can promise you that you'll have a happy life there? At least in this world you know your position. Her heart told her that all she needed was Peter. Yes, she realized, she was in love with Peter. Even though he had only been back a few days and she knew so little about him, she was in love with him. Wendy sighed. She didn't know what to do.

"Wendy?" She was interrupted from her musings. It was Andrea, the maid.

"What is it?"

"Your brothers are here. Should I let them in?" Wendy got hope. Her brothers were just the ones who she needed now.

"Yes, please" she replied and watched the door close. Her brothers didn't remember much anymore about Neverland, but somehow they still did believe. Wendy saw the door open again and her brothers walked or rather run inside.

"Wendy!" they all yelled. Wendy smiled and got up from the bed.

"Dear ones! How I have missed you." She said and gave them all a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We just came to visit you" Michael said slyly. Wendy raised an eyebrow and looked at John, her other brother.

"What he says." John said just as slyly. Wendy just looked more unconvinced.

"Well, aunt came to our home in de midday." Nibs suddenly said. Well, that explains a bit, Wendy thought.

"And?" The brothers looked at each other uneasily.

"She said you're dating Mr. Stove." Nibs said.

"And we were wondering if you've given up on Peter." John finished. Wendy smiled, they cared so much about her happiness.

"Do you still remember Peter?" She asked. All the boys shook their head.

"Only a little, but you've been waiting for him for three years. You were always convinced he would come back. Why did you give up?"

"I didn't." Wendy said. "Mr Stove is Peter, Peter Pan."

"No way!" The boys yelled.

"Yes, he is." Wendy answered while laughing at the reactions.

"Is he going to take you to Neverland again?" John asked. Wendy looked at John. As the eldest brother, John understood more than the rest. The others were yelling about adventures, but John knew that if she would go, she wouldn't coming back.

"I don't know." Wendy said truthfully. "He asked me to come with him, but I haven't give him my answer yet." John nodded. Michael tugged at her dress.  
"Do you love him, Wendy?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, I do." She said determined.

"Then you should go, sister." John said. Wendy watched him with sad eyes.

"It will mean that I'll leave everything behind. You won't see me often if ever at all."

"I know." John said with teary eyes. "I'll miss you, Wendy. But it's the best for you."

The others watched the exchange with curious eyes.

"You're leaving us, Wendy?" Michael said sadly. Wendy turned to him.

"I.. I don't know. Yes, I think I will." She took him in her arms. "You will see me again, don't you cry. I'll be with Peter in Neverland, I'll be safe."

"Can you take us with you?" Nibs asked.

"No boys, this is between Peter and Wendy." John answered for her. Wendy nodded to him gratefully. He nodded back.

"Come, it's time to go." Every boy said his goodbye to Wendy and then walked out of the door. John was the last. "Be happy" was all that he said. Wendy hugged him and then let him go. John looked at her one last time and then walked away. When he was away, Wendy sat on the bed crying.

_I know, I know it's short and there hasn't happened much. This chapter, however, was important for rest of the story._

_R&R_


	10. Chapter 9

_I'm just coming up with excuses, aren't I? I can only say that I'm really really sorry that you've needed to wait so long and last year at High School is a lot more difficult than I expected. I hope you like this part. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

Peter was flying to Wendy's house. He wanted to see her again. He didn't know which room was Wendy's, so he just watched through every single one. At last, when he had found her, he tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge an inch. Peter frowned. Hadn't Wendy promised him that she would always leave the window open? Maybe she didn't want him after all? He tried again, but without success. He looked at Wendy and saw her sleeping on her bed. He wondered what she was dreaming about, until he saw the tearstains on her cheeks. Frantic he began to think. Did he do anything wrong? No, he couldn't remember something. He scowled at the window, why didn't it let him in. He could just have turned around and go home, but Peter was too proud to just give in. As a last resort, he knocked hard on the glass. Slowly Wendy woke up and Peter waved at her. He observed her as she stood up with her clothes wrinkled and went to the panel. He saw her mouth moving, but couldn't hear the words. He became more frustrating with every second and began to tug hard at the frame. When he looked up, Wendy was gone.

"Peter" He heard from below. Wendy was standing there with her coat on. Peter flew to her.

"Why does the window not open, Wendy. You promised." He accused her.

"I know, but it's not my fault." Wendy replied.

"I don't see why not." Peter was still in a foul mood.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I will not explain." Wendy fired back.

"Fine." Peter yelled.

"Fine."

Together they stood fuming at each other. Wendy broke the silence.

"Well, if that's all. It's cold and I want to go inside." She said crossly.

"Fine"

"Fine"

With that Wendy took one last look at Peter and turned around. Peter watched her go and already he felt stupid for this fight. Yet he wasn't ready to surrender. He yelled half-heartedly at her, hoping she would end this quarrel.

"You know, I don't want you to come with me to Neverland." Wendy turned at him.

"I never wanted to go anyway." And she closed the door. That didn't go as planned, Peter thought, but then shrugged. Girls, you never understood them. He looked up and stood ready to fly away, only to stay solid on the ground. Peter frowned and tried again. Then he signed in defeat. He couldn't fly without happy thoughts and Wendy was his happy thought. It seemed he needed to make up with her. He searched a stone and threw it to Wendy's window.

"Wendy" he yelled.

He saw Wendy appear at the window.

"Wendy" he yelled again.

Wendy gave him an annoyed glance and then walked away. Peter waited a while, when the door opened.

"Are you nuts? Do you want the whole house to wake up and to find out that you visit me at night?" Wendy hissed. Peter looked apologizing.

"I'm sorry"

"You should"

Silently they stood a cross of each other, simply looking.

"I am sorry, also for the fight."

"It's okay. It was kind of stupid, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Wendy grinned and Peter couldn't help, but return it.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter."

"I didn't mean it about Neverland."

"Are you sure? When I come, you can't just discard me." Wendy said. Peter's hopes flew up.

"You mean you do want to come with me?"

"Yes, I do"

"YES!" Peter yelled, run to her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Shh" said Wendy, while laughing at Peter's antics. Peter was dancing around and making weird movements. At last he threw himself at Wendy, so that both fell to the ground.

"You're coming with me." Peter said softly. Wendy looked at him with adoration. She reached her hand out and Peter felt her hand go through his hair.

"I will never leave you." Peter felt his heart flutter and was sure he never felt so happy in his entire life.

"Wendy, may I kiss you?" He asked, while already moving his head to her. He didn't give her time to answer, but closed the space between them. He felt so happy. He opened his mouth a little and deepened the kiss. Wendy signed content.

After a few wonderful minutes, Peter broke the contact and put his head on Wendy's stomach, while Wendy caressed her hands through his hair. He felt sparkles where she touched him.

"Did you talk to you father?"

"Yes, he wasn't really happy, but he understood. He said that I had always been a strange boy."

"He just believed you?" Wendy asked incredibly.

"I don't think he believed the part about Neverland. But how many adults will believe a story about a magic land?"

"You're almost an adult yourself Peter." Peter shot up and looked at Wendy.

"No, I'm not and I won't." He said sharply. Wendy simply looked at him and then pulled him back down.

"You're not a grown-up in spirit, Peter, but in body. You and I know you will never grow up, but other people don't. They look at you and see a gentleman." Peter calmed down a bit. He could see what she meant, but he wasn't happy with it.

"When we're in Neverland, we shall have none of it. There won't be a protocol or rules. Everybody knows me and who I am." He heard Wendy sigh and looked up at her.

"You still want to go, don't you?"

"Of course. It's just that I don't remember much. It'll take a while to settle down."

"I'll help you." Wendy looked down at him en smiled. In the distance the bells of the Big Ban rang thrice.

"I should go." Peter said.

"Yes, me too. I should head back inside. Where are you going?" Peter smiled.

"Father's house"

"When do you plan to leave this place and to go to Neverland?"

"I don't know. Is tomorrow afternoon alright with you?"

"I'm ready when you are. I already said goodbye to my brothers." Peter remembered the tearstains.

"Is that why you've cried?"

"I shall miss them." Wendy simply said. For another minute they lay in contentment.

"I should really go and let you sleep." Peter said and stood up. He offered Wendy a hand, which she took and he helped her up.

"When will we meet again?" Wendy asked.

"Tomorrow, four o'clock in the field."

"I'll be there." Wendy bent and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wear an easy dress. It's warm there." Peter remembered her.

"I'll keep it in mind." Peter kissed her on her lips and then flew up in the air. He felt her eyes follow him in the distance. He smiled.

* * *

After a while Peter wasn't visible anymore, Wendy walked to her house and closed the front door softly. A few moments she listened if anyone in the house was awake or was moving. When no sound was to be heard, she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of milk. She had finally made her decision and now it was time to prepare. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past three, she had only a little over twelve hours time and she had a lot to do. The most important thing was to see her parents one last time. She couldn't just leave and not say goodbye to her parents. She had to go early in the morning, while her father hadn't left for work yet. She smiled sadly. She felt in her heart that the decision she had made, was right, but that didn't mean that leaving everything behind wouldn't be difficult.

"Miss?"

Wendy turned to see Andrea standing in the kitchen.

"Why are you up so early, Andrea?" She asked. Andrea walked to her and sat down opposite her.

"I could ask you the same question, miss."

"I couldn't sleep." Andrea gave Wendy a quick look.

"It has nothing to do with a certain boy for instance?" Wendy laughed.

"Perhaps"

"I thought so." Andrea answered bemused. "I heard some noise outsight, but I didn't interrupt." She winked and Wendy blushed.

"I thought everyone was still asleep. I couldn't hear somebody moving a few moments ago."

"Maids have to be quit." Wendy looked at her and wondered how many other things Andrea knew. She decided to change the subject.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up this early. I prepare everything, so that everything is ready and the house is warm when you wake up." Wendy was amazed. She knew that the live of a maid was tough, but she never knew they stood up so early.

"Do you like your life, Andrea?" she asked, while wondering.

"I do, miss Wendy, I do. I know it isn't the best live that one could have, but it is honest en good work. Your aunt never beats someone and treats me nicely. It could have been much worse."

"I'm glad."

"You're a good person, Wendy." Andrea smiled at Wendy and touched her hand. Then she stood up and planned to walk out of the kitchen.

"Andrea, if I wouldn't be here anymore after today, I want you to know that I've loved your company and that I'm glad I've known you."

Andrea turned and looked with piercing eyes at Wendy. She seemed to search something and found it, for she nodded.

"That boy is good for you, Wendy. Although I don't like it that you're about to run away, I wish you all the luck of the world. May the world have mercy with you and him." She said. Wendy run to her and hugged her. Then she released her and Andrea walked away, but not before Wendy saw she had tears in her eyes.

At eight in the morning Wendy stood before her parents' house. The boys would already have left for school and she was glad she wouldn't have to face them again. She stared at the door and hesitated to ring the bell. What would she tell her parents? That she would run away with a boy? That her fantasy boy Peter Pan finally showed up and that he would take her to another world? She didn't know how her parents would react to the second option. Did they still believe that the Lost Boys came from Neverland, or had they also forgotten? She signed.

"Need help?" She turned and saw Peter standing.

"How did you know I was here?"

Peter shrugged. "I hadn't much to do, so I came to your house, just when you walked outside. I followed you." She gave her a broad smile and Wendy couldn't help but return it.

"What were you worrying about?" He asked.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" She signed again.

"Well, if I go with you, I could help." Wendy held out her hand for him. "I would love it."

Peter took her hand and stepped beside her. Wendy finally ringed the bell and together they waited for the door to open. After a minute the door was opened by the maid of the Darlings.

"Miss Wendy! Come in! Come in! Your parents are in the living room. And who is your friend?" She said, eying Peter. Wendy, feeling jealous, gripped Peters hand tighter and walked right past the maid without saying anything. She felt Peters shoulders shake from mirth.

"What?" She asked, still a bit annoyed.

"Nothing" Wendy huffed and continued walking. Suddenly she felt Peters other hand on her arm as he turned her around. He leaned in to her.

"Feeling envious?" He asked with mirth.

"Why should I?" Wendy asked cold. Peters hand went up from her arm to her head, so he cupped her cheek. Wendy couldn't help, but lean on to it.

"You shouldn't. There's just one Wendy" Peter said softly. Wendy smiled, but turned around and continued walking with Peter closely behind her. She opened the door to the living room and saw her parents sitting there.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Wendy! How nice to see you again."

Wendy embraced them and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to be here again." She noticed that her father was looking at Peter.

"Wendy, who is this fine gentleman?" Wendy opened her mouth to introduce him, but Peter was quicker.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm Peter Stove." The face of Wendy's mother shone, when she realised that this wealthy man was the one who Wendy's aunt had told about.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stove."

"Haven't we met before?" Wendy's father suddenly blurred. Wendy decided it was time to step in.

"Father, you've probably seen him in the paper. You know the Stoves. They get a lot of attention." She tried, but her father wouldn't give in.

"No, I'm sure I've seen you before. A while back though." He said, while tapping his finger against his chin.

"Sir, maybe you know me, but under a different name." Peter said. Wendy gave him a warning with his eyes, but he ignored her.

"Which name might that be, I wonder?" Wendy saw her father's face become red. She knew he was starting to remember.

"Peter Pan" Peter said simple.

Her father was now quit red in the face.

"Peter Pan, who took my children away all those many years ago?" He yelled angry.

"My dear, calm down, please!" Wendy's mother said.

"No, I will not!" Her father was full of anger. "First he takes my children away. He leaves Wendy waiting so many years and now he thinks he can just come back! Yes, I knew you waited." He added when he saw Wendy's shocked face. Wendy then realised her father was more observant than she had taken him for, but she also realised it was her time to say something. Peter could defend himself, she knew that, but this was her decision and life.

"Will you quit, please?" She said. "There is a story why he didn't come back, but I haven't got the intention nor the time to tell you that. I want you to know that I love Peter and that I'll go to Neverland with him."

"There's no question of that!"

"Wendy, please think again!"

Both her parents reacted at the same time, but Wendy hold up her finger to silence them.

"I know that you may not approve, but I'll go anyway. Like you've said so yourself," she pointed at her father" I've waited many years and I'm not going to let this chance pass. I've come to say goodbye, for I don't know whether I'll see you again. Now we can split up in peace or in fight." She said. Wendy wished with all her heart that her parents would see the love between her and Peter and that the last meeting with her parents wouldn't be a bad memory. Peter came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned on to him, she needed him. He kisses the back of her head as he gave her comfort.

It became too bad to Wendy's father as he left the living room, closing the door with a bang.

"Peter, do you love my child?" Wendy's mother suddenly said. Peter looked her straight in the eyes.

"With all my heart" Wendy felt her heart beating faster. Wendy's mother nodded.

"That's enough for me. Take care of my baby. She has hoped so many times, don't let it become a waste."

"I promise"

Wendy released herself from Peters arm and run to her mother. Both had tears in their eyes.

"I hope he will make you very happy, Wendy. I can see he loves you."

"Oh, Mother, you have no idea. Will you talk to father for me."

"I don't think that will be necessary." She said, while nodding to the other end of the room. Wendy turned and saw her father standing in the door.

"Father, please, don't be mad." Her father opened his arms and Wendy went to him. They embraced each other.

"Are you sure?" Her father asked.

"Yes"

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world. But come back sometimes, will you?"

"I'll try"

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

"Wendy?" Peter asked

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I will be" Wendy said to him, after she had wiped away her tears and she gave him a radiating smile.

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, thanks!_


	11. Chapter 10

_It's almost done! Just this one and the epiloque, then the story has finished. _  
_Enjoy_!

Chapter 10

Peter was at Wendy's home again. After the emotional meeting with her parents, they had gone back to the house of Wendy's aunt. Now he was laying on Wendy's bed, while he watched as Wendy walked around in her room, taking stuff she wanted to take to Neverland.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" He asked a bit insecure.

Wendy stood still as she watched him.

"Since when do you have doubts?"

"I have not!" Peter said immediately. "I just wonder whether you do."

"Why would I?"

"Because of your parents."

The meeting had, in fact, made Peter realise what Wendy will leave behind. He knew the sacrifice she has to make and he wanted to be sure that this is what she wanted.

"I think it went quit well, to be honest."

"Really?"

"Oh, Peter, think. Do you think they would be happy that their daughter is running away with somebody they don't know except from stories?"

"I think they should know that you can decide for yourself what is best for you."

"Then why are you trying to do the same?" Peter kept his mouth shut and Wendy began walking around again. Ever since they've come back, Peter had tried to persuade Wendy to stay. Suddenly he noticed that Wendy stood very still.

"What?"

"Unless you don't want me to come with you."

"No! I ..."

"Because if you do, say it now, before it's too late." She still hasn't moved.

"No, of course I want you to come! I just wanted to be sure..."

"Well, I am sure. Even if my parents hadn't given their consent in the end, I still would have come. So quit being so insecure."

"I am not insecure!" Wendy only gave him a look that clearly told him her look of view. He thought she looked cute.

"You look lovely when you're annoyed." He said suddenly. Wendy blushed slightly, but turned away from him.

"Don't change the subject." But Peter saw that she was flattered and he hummed to himself. They fell in a comfortable silence. Peter resumed to watching Wendy again. She had taken a suitcase and was filling it with clothes.

"You know that it's warm in Nederland, right?"

"Yes, and you've said it before."

"I just wanted to remind you not to pack thick clothes." He heard Wendy sigh and she turned, leaning against a table on which the suitcase lay.

"I try, but London isn't really warm. I haven't much clothes that are made for warm weather."

"Surely you have something."

"Well, yes, but two pieces aren't enough for a lifetime."

"I think you're being too worried."

"I think I'm being realistic."

"You remember Hooks ship. He had a lot of clothes on his ship, which, of course, I took after I fed him to the crocodile. There are also women clothes on board." Wendy only looked at him.

"You're telling me this now? Couldn't have you told me that earlier? That would have saved me so much time!" She said, throwing her arms in the air out of frustration. Peter laughed.

"I could, but I only just remembered it." Wendy still looked at him in the eye, when she a smile broke through her face.

"I just can't be mad at you, can I?"

"No, you can't." Peter said smugly. He stood up and gave Wendy a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go pack" Wendy nodded and went to pack something from under her bed.

"What's that?" Peter asked intrigued, when he saw a box appear.

"These are my dreams." Wendy lay the box on the bed and opened it. Peter came closer and saw all sort of drawings. Drawings from Neverland and their adventures, he realised. He took one and saw the drawing of Hooks ship.

"They are great!" Peter exclaimed, while looking at the details. Everything was exactly as it had been.

"Well, each drawing has his own story. I took a great time creating them all." Said Wendy. She also looked at her creations. "They may be my dreams, but also they've helped me not to forget Neverland."

"Now you can make new ones." Wendy's smile widened. "So I can." Then Peter saw a drawing from himself. A young boy with green leaves and a mysterious smile. What captured him were the eyes, Wendy had taken a lot of time to make them.

"It's just beautiful."

"It's my most favourite one." Peter looked in awe at Wendy, who ducked her head and put all the drawings back. She put the box in the suitcase.

"I prefer the real one." She finally said and Peter felt his heart beating speed up.

"Wendy? Are you there?" Wendy suddenly heard. She jumped and hissed at Peter. "Quickly, under the bed!" She saw Peter nod and hide, while she walked to the door to open it.

"What is it, aunt?" Her aunt walked into the room and looked around at the mess. Her face stood grim, but she didn't say anything, to Wendy's relief.

"I came to see if you're alright. You've been out this morning and now you've been in your room for hours. We even haven't spoken yet today."

"I'm sorry, aunt. I just don't feel well." Wendy answered, while trying to get rid of her aunt. She tried hard not to look at her bed.

"It hasn't anything to do with the boy, has it?" Her aunt asked speculative. Wendy saw her aunt frown and knew what was coming.

"If that boy has a bad influence at you, maybe you should stop courting him. He may be rich, but that doesn't mean he can control you, do you understand, Wendy?" Wendy was touched by her aunts concern.

"I understand, but it has nothing to do with Peter." She lied. "I was with my parents this morning."

"So I've heard." Wendy gulped. Did this mean that she knew about the running away?

"And seeing that you're packing, you haven't changed your mind."

"No, I haven't." Wendy's shoulders dropped.

"It has everything to do about Peter, Wendy. You shouldn't lie."

"Peter is good, aunt. You have seen him yourself." Wendy shot at her aunt.

"I've seen him once, at the ball. Yesterday he even didn't walk you home. Now I hear that this boy is Peter Pan, who took you and your brothers away all these years ago. How can he be good?"

"He gave you your son!"

"No, you did. The boys decided for themselves that they wanted to come back with you. Peter didn't send them." Wendy knew that she couldn't reason with her aunt.

"My parents gave their consent. If you can't life with it, then that is your problem. I know what I want and what I will do!" Wendy fired and she pushed her aunt in the direction of the door.

"You're so young, how can you possibly know what is good for you?" Her aunt stood in the doorframe.

"I can feel it in my heart."

"Is this what you want? To throw away all your education so you can live with a half wild boy in some strange world?" Wendy had had enough.

"Thus said by one who hasn't known love in her life and has nothing better to do than gossip. Don't speak about things you don't know of." Wendy yelled and she shut the door. Directly tears began to form in her eyes. Peter came out of the bed and hugged her, while making sussing noises. Wendy cried, while she clung at him. Soon she became calmer.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm sure I want to go with you." She said quietly. She felt Peter chuckle.

"I wouldn't dare. You were quit scary." Wendy took a deep breath and stood up.

"I should continue packing. How late is it?" Peter looked at the clock.

"It's just past three."

"Well, then we have to make haste."

"We said four o'clock, but that was a time to meet. Since we're already together, the time doesn't matter anymore."

"Still, we should get finished." Peter stood up with a sign and nodded.

A small hour later they stood at their field, Peter carrying the suitcase. They hold hands and looked up in the sky.

"Do you need to see Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked.

"No, she's already in Neverland. She knew everything would be well as soon as she saw me."

"Okay"

They looked at each other and smiled. Wendy looked up again.

"How long will it take to forget this world?"

"You'll never completely forget. You shall think it was a dream."

"You know what I mean."

"It depends, but I think you won't forget. Nor will I for that matter. Too much has happened here." He pinched her hand softly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Is there a possibility to do one last thing?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I would like it to stand one last time on the Big Ben." Peter chuckled.

"Of course." He went up in the air and took Wendy with him. Wendy felt the air flow all around here and laughed. Peter also laughed and crowed. They looked at each other and laughed harder. They had the greatest time. Peter made all kind of figures in the air and Wendy had to follow him, for she couldn't let his hand go. After what felt a very short time they landed at the Big Ben.

"The view from here is always wonderful." Wendy said blissful.

Together they stood and watched the city. It was still midday and it was very busy in the streets.

"How things have changed?" Peter said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked warily.

"I too have always loved to watch the city from this place. The first time I came here, the city was completely different. There were no cars nor were there much fabrics." Wendy looked seriously at him.

"Peter, how old are you actually?" Peter shrugged.

"I don't know. Time in Neverland is different to keep up with. It could have been years or centuries. Although I doubt the last." He looked at her. "Why? Does it matter?" Wendy shook her head.

"Not really, but I am curious."

"I really don't know. I still feel young though." He said with mirth. Wendy laughed.

"I suppose it will be the same for me soon."

"I suppose so."

She felt Peter turn completely towards her.

"Are you ready to go?" Wendy looked down one last time, turned to Peter and nodded.

"Take me to Neverland, Peter." But Peter came closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Wendy asked bewildered.

"Something I've wanted to do today for a long time." And with that Peter closed the space between them and their lips met. And so they lifted up in the air, to live a long and happy life in Neverland. Far beneath them people were getting ready to head home and to continue their lives. But for Peter and Wendy it was the beginning of a new adventure.

_Stay tuned for the epiloque! Reviews are always welcome._


	12. Epiloque

_Well, here is the last piece, it's over after this. I hope you liked the story and I hope this is a worthy ending. For the last time: Enjoy!_

Epilogue

"Peter!" Wendy yelled. Not much later she saw Peter running towards her.

"What is it?" He asked timidly. Wendy laughed.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just that we promised to see the Indians and it's time to go." Peter relaxed and took her hand, putting a kiss on it.

"You little devil," he laughed, "You gave me quit a scare."

"I know." Wendy mused.

They had been back for a while now in Neverland. She didn't know how long, for that's the way Neverland works. When they came back, Neverland had been cold, but after only a few days the sun had risen and the temperature had increased. However, Neverland was still a dangerous world. Even without Hook. Or like Peter wanted to put it: Without danger, there's no Neverland.

"Let's go." Peter shook Wendy out of her thoughts as he tugged at her hand. She glanced at Peter and allowed him to lead her.

"Aren't we going to fly?"

"No, we're already late. We can come a bit later."

"Alright, lets rephrase: why are we walking?" Peter said nothing, but continued walking.

"Peter" Wendy asked sweet. Still she got no answer. Stubborn she stood still at once, so that Peter had to react. Peter turned and laughed.

"You look like a child who can't have his candy." Wendy huffed annoyed. Peter stepped closer and kissed her nose.

"Better?" He asked with a smile. Wendy shook her head victorious. Peter kissed both her cheeks.

"And now?" Wendy shook her head again. Peter kissed her softly on the lips and Wendy responded.

"And now?" He whispered against her lips a minute later. Wendy signed.

"I suppose you've made up." And she giggled. She felt Peter smile.

"Now, let's continue walking." He took her hand again. Wendy said nothing this time and just watched around her. No matter how many times she came across the same place, there was always something different.

They had not walked for more than five minutes when Peter stopped.

"Are we there yet?" Wendy asked, but Peter hushed her and pushed her forward. Silently Wendy walked past Peter and past some brushes. There she saw a beautiful sight. A huge field full of all kind of flowers. Their odour past Wendy and she sniffed it. Also that was beautiful.

"I love it!" She said blissful. Peter came to stand next to her.

"Was it the surprise worth?"

"Absolutely" Wendy just said and she fell down.

"Still think that the Indians are waiting for us?"He asked vague. Wendy shot up, took his hand and tugged him to the ground, so Peter fell on the ground next to her. Wendy rolled on her stomach, so she could face him.

" The Indians can wait for a while. It won't be the first time, I guess." Peter just laughed.

"Thank you, Peter. For bringing me here. It just... incredibly marvellous."

"Anything for you." Wendy blushed. Peter stroked her red cheeks.

"Do you like it here?" He asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course" Wendy said without a doubt.

"Don't you miss London?"

"It would have been a greater sacrifice to miss Neverland and leave you." And Wendy knew it in her heart to be true. There will be always a part of her that would miss family and former life. Yet she could never have been as happy as she was now, in Neverland with Peter.

"I love you, Peter Pan."

"I love you, Wendy Darling." Peter still stroked her face.

"You know," He suddenly said, "If you hadn't come with me, I never would have come back to Neverland."

"How come?" Wendy asked with a little smile.

"I can't fly without you." Wendy laughed.

"Oh, the cleverness of yours."

_Please leave a review and maybe we'll meet again some day. For now: goodbye_


End file.
